


In The Godswood

by InsertSarcasticComment



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, No Dialogue, Season 1, ned reflects, ned's thoughts, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSarcasticComment/pseuds/InsertSarcasticComment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 1 episode 1. Very short piece that wouldn't leave my head </p>
<p>Whist in the Godswood, Ned reflects on his children in particular Jon</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Godswood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that got stuck in my head. Leave comments!!!!
> 
> ...............  
> Set during season 1 episode 1 whereby Ned reflects on his relationship with Jon Snow

Ned arrived at the, thankfully empty, Godswood and began cleaning his greatsword, Ice. He had taken a life today, another life, this one a brother of the Nights Watch. Shortly after, the small group of riders had come upon a dead direwolf, mother to six small Cubs. Ned thought back to Bran's face when he had agreed to let the boy keep them. Truly, he would not have, had it not been for Jon. The boy had convinced Ned easily that it was right to let the pups live. "There are five pups and five Stark children" he had said quietly not including himself in the statement. Ned sighed. It had been years since Jon was included in matters with the rest of his children. Even from a young age Jon had been a solemn child, only getting more so when he was six and found out the meaning of the word bastard. Ned remembered explaining to the boy that because Cat was not his mother he was different and since then the boy had acted different. Before then he had been a normal boy. He played with Robb, practicing sword fighting and running about the castle making noise and mess wherever they went. Afterwards he was different. He still played with Robb but was much quieter, never drawing too much attention to himself, always in the shadows. He began to distance himself from the rest of the Stark family, calling Ned "Lord Stark" instead of "father" like the other children and never quite meeting the eyes of Cat. Ned sometimes watched the boy, when he was with Robb or Arya. The only times he really truly smiled. Ned hadn't seen the boy laugh in front of him in years, as though he were trying to punish himself for being a bastard. Never imposing his presence, never forcing his company on Ned. Ned tried to recall ever really talking with the boy without his other children around too. It was normal for Ned to watch Robb and Jon practice their sword fighting or archery. It was even normal to see Jon being dragged along by Arya to watch the men training. But Jon was never without the protection of the other children. He always seemed to be with one of the other or else he remained hidden, unseen. Ned wondered where he spent his free time; in the library with Maester Luwin and his books? In his rooms? In the Godswood as Ned was known to do? Ned disliked not knowing. If it were any of his other children he would be able to find them easily, but Jon? He knew little about the boy. Ned sighed and continued cleaning his sword only pausing when he heard the crunch of leaves and saw Cat making her way towards him.


End file.
